


El corazón del pirata

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Hitting, Murder, Rejection, Revenge, Shawl, Storybrooke, The Jolly Roger, Violence, Wounds
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: ¿Y si Rumplestiltskin se hubiera dejado llevar por sus instintos respecto a Garfio?





	El corazón del pirata

Bella frenó de golpe cuando Garfio se plantó ante ella, con la pistola en la mano.

—¿Cómo demonios…? —Sujetó el chal con fuerza.

El pirata sonrió con suficiencia.

—Conozco el barco como la palma de mi… —Se miró el garfio— bueno, eso. Te sugiero que me lo devuelvas de inmediato —dijo, señalando el chal.

—¿O qué?

Rumple estaba allí. Garfio se giró y avanzó hacia él.

—Oh. Cuán diferente es tu porte aquí, cocodrilo. Diferente al del cobarde que conocí antaño. Mira, hasta cojo.

—Aun así —Rumple le señaló con el dedo índice—, no puedes matarme. 

—Ya veremos, Ser Oscuro.

Bella lo vio girarse hacia ella, alzando la pistola. Oyó el disparo. Un dolor punzante le atenazó la pierna derecha y se desplomó.

Otro disparo. Rumple se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Rumple!

—Le he disparado a las piernas —Garfio se agachó y le arrebató el chal—, pero la próxima irá a la cabeza.

—Tú… —Rumple lo miró—. Vas a lamentarlo.

Bella lo vio desaparecer. Al instante siguiente, tenía al pirata cogido del cuello. Ella se incorporó y vio cómo le rompía la muñeca. Garfio gritó y la pistola cayó al suelo.

—¡Rumple!

Él tiró al pirata al suelo.

—Ha de morir —sentenció.

—Adelante, cocodrilo. —Garfio se incorporó—. Mátame.

—Con sumo gusto.

Le propinó un bastonazo en la cara que le tiró al suelo de nuevo. Bella gritó, pero él no la escuchaba y siguió golpeándole. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero la pierna le dolía demasiado y trastabilló. Contempló horrorizada cómo Rumplestiltskin hundía la mano en el pecho del pirata y extraía su corazón.

—Rumple, por favor. ¡Para! Esto es exactamente lo que él quiere.

—Pues se lo proporcionaré encantado. —Apretó su corazón y Garfio se retorció—. ¿De veras creías que tenías alguna oportunidad contra mí, capitán? —Escupió la última palabra con desprecio—. Qué patético.

—Vamos. —Garfio tenía la cara ensangrentada de los golpes—. Estrújalo, como hiciste con Milah. Así me reuniré con ella por fin.

—Me quitaste a una mujer, pirata. —Rumplestiltskin ejerció más presión sobre el corazón—. No voy a dejar que me quites a otra.

Garfio gritó de dolor.

—¡Rumple! ¡Rumple, por favor! Has venido por el chal —le dijo—. Has venido por el chal y ya lo tienes. No dejes que…

A mitad de frase, el corazón de Garfio quedó reducido a cenizas.

Bella se llevó las manos a la boca. El pirata yacía con los ojos cerrados. Rumplestiltskin cogió el chal de su garfio y la miró.

—Ya está —le dijo—. Ya está, ya no puede hacerte daño. —Alargó el brazo hacia ella—. ¿Estás…?

Bella se alejó a rastras.

—No te acerques a mí.

—Bella, estás herida. Deja que…

—¡No! —le cortó—. No, ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí.

—Bella…

—Le has matado —sollozó, señalando el cadáver—. ¡Le has matado!

—Te ha disparado.

—A la pierna —replicó ella.

Podía imaginárselo haciéndole lo mismo a su antigua esposa. Milah, así había dicho Garfio que se llamaba. Podía imaginárselo haciéndoselo a cualquiera. Respiró hondo. Sabía que había sido así, lo sabía. Recordó lo que el pirata le había dicho. ¿Por qué había creído que cambiaría por ella? ¿Por qué se había creído con tal poder?

—Si no vas a dejarme ayudarte, al menos permíteme que te lleve al hospital.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme. —Bella sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Emma—. Vete. ¡Vete!

Rumplestiltskin lo hizo. Agachó la cabeza y, antes de bajar del barco, le dijo:

—Si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Bella no le respondió. Podía imaginárselo arrancándole el corazón a ella misma. Si lo había hecho con Milah, ¿por qué no con ella?

La sheriff le cogió el teléfono enseguida.

—Emma, estoy en el barco de Garfio. En el muelle. Está oculto por un hechizo de invisibilidad, pero he tirado arena en la escalera para subir.

—¿Garfio? ¿Está aquí?

—Ya no. —Bella tragó saliva—. Estoy herida, me ha disparado en la pierna, pero estoy a salvo.

—Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. Llegará enseguida.

—También hay un cadáver. Por… por eso te he llamado.

—Voy para allá.

Emma y David llegaron antes que la ambulancia.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —La sheriff se acuclilló a su lado.

—Rumplestiltskin. Garfio nos atacó y él… —Bella respiró hondo y señaló el cadáver con la cabeza—. Le dije que se marchara y me hizo caso. Estaba planeando irse de la ciudad para buscar a su hijo, tal vez…

—¿Su hijo? —Emma frunció el ceño y, tras un silencio, continuó—. Irse de la ciudad es imposible sin perder los recuerdos.

—Él ha encontrado un modo.

—¿Bella? —David estaba junto al cuerpo—. ¿Ha muerto por los golpes?

—No. Rumplestiltskin le ha extirpado el corazón y lo ha reducido a cenizas.

Emma cerró los ojos.

—Es…

—Un monstruo —terminó Bella—. Una bestia.

Tal vez se había engañado a sí misma durante todo aquel tiempo. Tal vezRumplestiltskin nunca había dejado de serlo.


End file.
